A Reminder
by airgloweffect
Summary: Tom reminds Hermione that he is all she needs. AU One shot. An excerpt from my story The Heist.


A/N: this part of my story THE HEIST, I decided to make this a one shot as well for those who don't read the story. I rather liked the idea of Tom/Christian reminding Hermione that he is all she needs. Tom/Christian was resurrected after dying at the BOH, only remembers some of his time as Voldy and views him as a separate entity. Hermione does know his real identity. Let me know if I need to generalise it a bit more if it doesn't make sense for those who don't read the story. I kept the beginning of the chapter to add some context.

* * *

THE REMINDER

* * *

_The British Ministry_

_Tom (Christian) POV_

Well that was oddly satisfying, going in for the kill but not actually_ killing_ anything. The room reeked of fear just the way I liked it; however, I could have done without the shit smell. And I mean shit as in excrement. I scared the poor kid enough that he shit his pants. I pulled out a small tube of hand sanitizer and squirted a small amount in to my other hand. I looked down at the frightened boy or wannabe man, Miles Petherbridge who thought he could roll with the big boys. Oh, how he was mistaken. I turned from his prone frightened form; I couldn't do much else because I had an audience. I did after all get what I came for, the secret ledger showing the transactions of cursed objects sold on to the black market. I thought I'd remove one thing off Hermione's plate. She has been rather stressed lately, maybe this trip to Mongolia will be away for us to have some time away from everything. Even if it is a work trip.

I turn to see the audience gathered around staring through the window into the room, and a casual looking Harry Potter leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Christian what are you doing? We can hear his sobs of fear and distress all the way down the hall. You know cleaning and maintenance will probably bill you for this- you know getting rid of the smell in the carpet", I raised an eyebrow at him I was expecting a different reaction.

"I was expecting a reprimand not a discussion on the cleaning of said carpet"

Harry pushed off the frame as I got within a few steps from him. "I figured you had a good reason for scaring the literal shit out of Petherbridge, plus the guy is a bit of a pompous arse- worse than Malfoy if that is even conceivable", I laughed, this was such a weird conversation to be having with the golden boy.

"Yes, well here" and I thrust the document folder at him, "some light reading for you, I think you and Kingsley will find it particularly enlightening", he quickly scanned the front page and whistled lowly.

"My this is interesting...so can we leave?...the smell is becoming over powering" and he flapped the folder back and forth like a fan. I moved out of the room and we moved in sync walking down the corridor, people blatantly staring at what I don't know.

"So how is Hermione doing? Did you get anything for her for Valentine's Day?" I felt rather offended by that question, however, I know that was not the intention.

"What do you take me for Potter? I may turn a blind eye to some social conventions because they are a nuisance, but even I do not want to suffer Hermione's wrath or _tears_ if I forget. She says she's fine, but I know Ron not talking to her is taking a toll, even though it was her idea not to talk". I looked back at Harry and he was deep in thought.

"It will take some time and I know that it is frustrating for you. I'm sorry, man. You know Hermione usually doesn't do Valentine's? She always rebuffed Ron, telling him not to get her anything"

"I know Harry we both are practical people, and Hermione has no desire for copious amounts of cheap chocolate and the wrong flower arrangement. Where no thought has actually gone in to acquiring the given gift. I had a custom-made briefcase and matching compendium made with her name embossed on each in gold lettering. Does that pass the Harry Potter approval?" I tried not to be smug about it and hoped I hadn't completely ruined the moment we were having by making a jab at Ron's lack of imagination when it came to gift giving.

"No...I mean… yes! That's a really thoughtful gift Ron would never have thought of that. Not that I'm comparing but it is hard not to. But Hermione will love it, especially because it is personal and practical"

"That's what I thought. Has Hermione mentioned to you the meeting we are having with Kingsley today at 1?", since he was somewhat included in the secret about the magical fluctuations he may as well hear out what we discovered.

"No, but I'm assuming you want me to come if you are mentioning it?", sometimes I don't think I give Harry enough credit. We stopped outside Hermione's office door.

"You assume correctly"

Harry brought his wrist up so he could look at his watch.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of hours and good luck", with a slap on the shoulder he turned on his heel and left, me looking confused by the '_good luck_'.

I opened the door to Hermione's office and stepped inside. She was waiting for me with her arms crossed. I got the feeling something was about to happen and Harry's _good luck_ made all the more sense now.

"What have I done now?", there was no use trying to hide it since she obviously already knew.

"Petherbridge really?", gossip certainly moves quickly in these halls.

"Well my dear, you have been so stressed lately that I thought I would take the initiative…and unburden you of this issue" I stuck my hands in my pockets to stop myself from fidgeting under her harsh gaze. I seriously wonder what my wicked alter ego would have done if he was ever faced with Hermione's current stare, it would have withered any lesser man. She was formidable and I soaked it in, _revelled_ in it. If only she knew what it did to me. She approached me and ran her fingers up and down under the lapels of my suit jacket.

"Well that is certainly nice of you to lessen the weight on my shoulders, but you should have told me. Plus, now we will never live down the office gossip…I can't believe you made him literally _shit_ his pants!", I knew she was angry, but she was also trying not to laugh. It was a funny situation and I regret none of it. She whacked me on my chest to make the point, but it was all bark and no bite.

"Well they were doing something illegal and profiting from that activity. You have been putting it off, because you didn't want the confrontation with Pascale…so it was easier for me to just do it. Besides not many will want to fuck with me now because they will be too frightened to do so" I gently ran my hands down her body and cupped the globes of her arse. I swear she wore this skirt just to frustrate me. Hermione brings impulses out of me I never knew existed. Normally I would never be doing what I am doing right now…_and_ contemplating on doing.

I slowly walked her back to the edge of her desk, she looked wide eyed but didn't stop me.

"Hermione…"I put on the seductive drawl that usually made her weak for me, I leaned in my mouth just short of hers.

"Christian we shouldn't be doing this right now any one could walk in", I smiled she was already beginning to squirm under my hold. Her protest was weak, it was called locking the door and a silencing charm. _Solved._

"Do you ever think he wonders how sweet you taste? If he just had the courage to do it", I ran my hands slowly up her things up under her skirt and back down again, repeating the action at an achingly slow pace.

"Wh-what?" she was a little breathless and I loved how I affected her.

"The ginger moron", I curved my hands around her thighs, loving the feeling of her soft sensitive skin.

"_Christian_", I assume that was supposed to be a form of admonishment for my actions, though by the licking of her lips I knew she wasn't going to tell me to stop.

"Does he know how sensitive your breasts are, especially when I salve them with my tongue and tug at those little rosy peaks with my teeth", yes I was a bastard for tormenting her, but she needed a stern reminding that she is _mine_ and to stop moping over that ginger twat who hasn't spoken to her since that night at the Weasley's, when we gave Harry the portrait of his parents. Quite frankly it was becoming irritating and I had had _enough_.

I pushed up her skirt so I could have better access to where I desired. I skimmed edge of her panties, with my index finger my eyes watching her face for reactions. It was just her mouth opening slightly to accommodate her light panting, cheeks beginning to flush and her eyes closed.

"I wonder if he still craves…" I begin to say as I run my knuckles along her warm centre. I could feel the damp seeping into the fabric indicating her own desire. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating, and I feel myself become light headed. " _misses_ the feeling of your delicious little cunt wrapped around him", with that I dove into her panties and cupped her. Her tissues where swollen and she was unbelievably wet. I couldn't help rubbing my fingers in circles at her entrance. "Do you think you've ever been this wet for him?", I whispered huskily into her ear, nipping at her ear lobe.

"_Do you_?" I bit down a little harder.

"_No"_, she gasped, she tried to move her hips, but I was trapping her with my own body. I let my other hand snake into her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. She moaned in pleasure. That's the kind of thing that went straight to my dick, but this was about her, I had to tramp down my own urges for later.

"Kiss me", she tried to capture my lips, but I pulled on her hair, preventing her from moving forward.

"No", I tugged at her again. "_Look_ at me sweetheart", I waited until she opened her eyes. She challenged me with her eyes, but I _dared_ her to try. Her confidence wavered as I slid a finger inside her. She drew in a sharp breath and gripped the edge of the desk behind her to give her more stability on her wobbly legs.

Without preamble I inserted another finger, pumping in and out of her, while I lightly brushed over her bundle of nerves with my thumb. She gasped and I could see her wanting to close her eyes in pleasure, but she knew I wanted her to look at me. I wanted to _see_ everything.

"Do you think he would take care of you like this? Giving you what you need?", I couldn't help but taunt her, mock her choice of previous partner. This was a competition after all and one I intended to win. Her chest was heaving and sweat breaking out on her brow. She gulped in air to quickly to try to grab some resemblance of composure, but it was slipping away as I curled my fingers just so and she whimpered. I sensed she was close her inner muscles quivered and strained.

"Well answer me,_ would he_?"

"N..no", she bit down on her lip.

I tugged on her hair again bringing our lips together, but not kissing. "Who takes care of you?", I murmured. I tightened my grip in her hair, really pulling at the roots. I felt her resolve slip away, she gave in.

"You do", I twisted inside her again, her thigh muscles just about giving out. I crushed her to me to support her as I increased my speed, bring her impending orgasm to a head.

"Say it", I whispered in her ear.

"_Tom_", my '_name_' on her lips sounded so good. Her hands left the desk and clawed at my jacket as her orgasm washed over her, her muscles gripping me like a vice not letting me move. I waited patiently for it to recede. With heavy lidded eyes she pulled back, tangling her hand in my hair and yanking me forward crushing her lips against mine. It was an all-consuming kiss, tongues fighting, biting of lips and swallowing each other's moans. Salazar knows how long we kissed for, probably too long. I slipped my fingers out of her and I tilted back so I could bring my fingers to my lips and taste her. She watched with the fire reigniting in her gaze.

"Do you understand now my dear? Just focus on us"

"I know…_oh my god_…I called you Tom", she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. I laughed.

"It's ok sweetheart just don't make a habit of doing it. Tom was my past, _his_ past. Christian is my future…with you", she relaxed and buried her face in my chest. I rested my chin on her head and just held her for a little longer, where it was just the two of us and we left the world outside.


End file.
